


Touch

by ForSkorge



Category: Aquaman (2018)
Genre: Curiosity, F/M, First Contact, Interspecies Romance, Loss of Virginity, Mention of Arthur - Freeform, Mention of Mera, Orm is curious, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Sexual Content, Skinny Dipping, Some Spoilers
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-31
Updated: 2019-05-29
Packaged: 2019-09-30 22:44:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 5,753
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17232563
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ForSkorge/pseuds/ForSkorge
Summary: Natalie is out in the beach at night to enjoy the loneliness of the sea but she end up with unexpected company.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> The movie was breathtaking. It was better than I hoped for and i wanted to write soemthing about Orm since he looked hot.

The grey moon had illuminated the dark sky above. The little small specks called stars gave it more life as they shined as bright. Natalie sat in the beach. There wasn't much visitors coming here during the afternoon. But they were missing out in the beauty of it. She watched in tranquility as the ocean waves rose to crash with the sand. The shine of the moon glistening on the water. Small waves had turned into bigger ones. It was a cold lonely night. 

The cool breeze and the sound of the crickets the only company the beach could offer. It was enough for her. She stood up from her towel, her feet digging into the cold sand. Natalie sighed at the feeling. It was wonderful. And what a wonderful day would be wasted if she didn't atleast enjoy the water. 

She looked around for anybody. Once she saw no one she stripped down to nothing. She was going skinny dipping. 

................

It wasn't safe to venture to the surface world, it was strictly forbidden in the kingdoms. They couldn't afford to make contact with the surface-dwellers. Not while they were close to war. They had proved to be a threat to their homeworld with their ways of polluting the oceans. Ways that have proved to end lives.

Orm had surfaced as far from the shoreline. The night sky hid him as if he was part of the ocean. He didn't know why he was here. It was probably the thought of looking at something that would never be the same in the days to come. His thought were cut short when he spotted a figure swimming away from land. It was a stupid little thing. Moving away from the safety of land and venturing forward into the ocean. He looked around the place. There were no other surface dwellers swimming around the place, it was alone. He swam a little closer to it. 

......................

Natalie's body relaxed in the dark waters. She slowly floated, hearing the ocean waves splash. She hadn't expected to swim this far. It would be considered reckless now that she's not in the safe zone but she was just adventurous. She was as calm as she could be alone in the water. No laughter or yelling could be heard from her spot. She felt a small wave crash on her and made her move closer back to the safe zone. She just let the waves take her. But unknown to her was the figure swimming below her. 

Orm hadn't expected what he saw. Even if he didnt know what to expect but not this. The swimmer was female for sure. But why would she do it bare. He watched as she sprawled herself. Her limbs extending out. He knows that he should of looked at the girl with disgust but he wasn't. The surface dweller fascinated him with her nudity. A long patch of black hair spread from her head. Her whole body was covered in little hairs, unlike his species. He wondered if he could feel the smoothness of her skin if he touched her. He swam under as he watched her turn, her chest now exposed to him. 

Orm swam backwards under her. He couldn't keep his eyes of her. He watched as she gracefully swam, her hips thrusting up and down. Her arms paddling back to land. He was a silent swimmer. She couldn't hear him from under him. He had the urge to touch her skin. Without thinking his fingers grazed her stomach. She felt that and her limbs came to a complete halt. He moved away as she stilled. 

Natalie felt something graze her stomach. She stopped swimming to look around. There was nobody around her. It would of probably been a fish that swam up at her. She was just a few feet away from the sand and left. Orm surfaced on the water. His head poked out as he watched her leave to land. 

He couldn't help but stare as she stepped back to sandy ground. She bent down to pick the clothes she discarded and dressed herself. Something in him didn't want her leave but he quickly shoved it down his mind. He was just curious. That's all he told himself. She got her towel and slowly disappeared from his view. Orm was left alone.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Boom another chapter

The next afternoon Orm was with Vulko. His most trusted advisor. Or what he thought he was. He hasn't made an attempt to confront him but in the future he would do so. He looked through the glass of the ship they were in. The kingdom of Atlantis was in full view. What a beautiful home they had built and lived in for centuries. 

"I sense something troubling you, my king." Vulko had his hands behind his back like a true respectful individual. If only he were loyal to the throne. 

"Nothing troubles me." His response came fast, now Vulko knowns that something was troubling him. Orm just couldn't believe that Mera had betrayed him for his half breed brother, Arthur. He was the sole reason as to why his mother was sacrificed to the trenches and she still chooses to aid him so he would be the one sitting on the throne. His own betrothed managed to do this. 

"Meras unexpected actions have hurt you. I could see it in your eyes." What he said was true. The feeling of betrayal has struck him deep. He couldn't trust anymore. "Enough of that, have we prepared for the attack on the surface world." He changed the subject.

"Yes, my king. We are waiting for your command." Mention of the surface world had reminded him of the girl he saw last night. He couldn't keep his mind off of her since that day. The way her body moved in the dark waters. Her naked breasts and stomach making something in him feel aroused. Her nude body didn't help his restrain and only peaked his curiosity. 

"We shall wait." First he needed to kill the half breed and Mera. But something in him told him to wait for the girl. He wanted to see her again. 

.......................

Orm wasn't thinking right when he came back to the same spot last night. Something in him had hoped to see the girl again. He surfaced and looked around the shoreline. Nothing. What was he thinking coming back here. Just for a surface dweller. He really is going mad. But a small figure approached the sandy land. He squinted to look who it was. It was her. He swam closer.

Natalie was back. Again she was alone in the beach. She laid her towel back down and stripped off her clothes. She took a deep breath, the smell of the ocean water flooding her senses. She swam back to her previous spot. Just as she was about to spread herself, she heard something emerge from behind her. She twirled herself around. 

"What are you doing far away here." A deep, commanding voice spoke to her. She had flinched back as bit. Natalie stared at the man before her with wide eyes. He was a blonde man with high cheekbones. He stared back at her with his ocean blue eyes. He looked.....beautiful. "It is not safe." Orm warned her. 

"Oh, shit. I'm sorry. I-I thought I was the only one here." She quickly defended herself. The water around her splashing. Orm never thought he would of been this close to her. He didn't even think about talking to her but he did. His eyes stared deep at hers. She quickly remembered that she was naked and sank deeper into the water so her head and the top of her shoulders were the only thing the man could see. How stupid she was going naked again. The man in front of her didn't seem bothered by it but she felt shy about it. How did she not spot him?

"Who are you?" She asked.

"My name is Orm." He said. 

"Orm?" Natalie repeated the name. It was a weird one. 

"Oh, I'm Natalie." She brought one of her hands up from the water. She wanted this to be less awkward for both of them. Orm stared at her hand with a brow raised but shook it.

"How long have you've been here?" 

"Long enough to see you heading toward death." He pointed toward the big waves moving in the distance. "Leave back to land." She saw him bring his hand up and a sudden wave pushed her back a few feet back. She held her breath as she was pushed. She stared back at him with wonder. Was he one of those fish people they talked about in the news? By now the water was to her stomach. Her naked chest revealed to him. He was feet away from her. 

"Holy shit, your one of those people they talk about in the news right. The ones who live underwater." He was surprised she didn't scream in terror and tried to swim away. It seemed like the only natural reaction to them. Natalie could now see that he was wearing some sort of suit. She quickly swam back to land and grabbed her towel. She wrapped it around herself and watched Orm. 

"Oh my God, you actually exist" She was shaken a bit by him. She hadn't expected to see someone like him. He didn't try to stop her as she ran away.


	3. Chapter 3

Natalie couldn't sleep last night. Her encounter just seemed something out of a dream. A weird interesting dream. She couldn't of just met a fishman last night. She thought they were just made up for publicity. But she actually talked to one. He even told her his name. Orm. The name sticked on her head. What kind of name is that? The sky had turned a orange with blue, the sun was going down as she was inside her small little home. 

Earlier in the morning she had roamed the beach. Looking at the waters for any sign of the man. She waited almost all morning till she gave up. It was pointless trying to see him again. It was a rare encounter that she wished to experience all over again. She regretted running away but she was just taken aback by him. The first time her eyes set on him, she was struck with awe. His voice and the dominaint look to his face attracted her. A little spark ignited inside her that day. Dear God she felt like a teenage girl when they meet a cute boy. She stared at the ocean over her window, the beach in plain view. 

Wait a minutes. Was he the one who had lightly touched her stomach as she swam? That happened 2 days ago. And he talked to her yesterday. Natalie brightened up. That means there was a possibility he would come back again this afternoon. She stared at the clock. It was only 6:40 PM. Only 4 more hours to go. She couldn't wait.

....................

She was looking from a distance at the waters. Nobody was here. Something in her hoped to see him again. Pray that yesterday wasn't the last time she will ever see him. Her eyes watched as the waves splashed, her hopes going up as she thought she might have seen him. But nothing showed up. No blonde hair. No suit. Nothing. 

She got closer to the ocean. The water going up to her knees. Natalie looked around for a bit. Making extra sure she was alone. She didn't want to look like a crazy person talking to the ocean.

"Hey, Orm!” She yelled at the waves. 

"It's Natalie. I want to talk to you about yesterday!” She stared at the waves. Looking for a head to rise. She stood there for a time. Waiting for a response but nothing came. Natalie returned back to the sand and sat. He wasn't going to show up. This was a waste of time. Natalie wanted their odd encounter again, but it seemed the chance of it happening again were not possible. She picked herself up from the ground. As she walked away she heard a splash. She looked behind her. There he appeared. Surfacing from the water and approaching her. 

"Why do you wish to speak to me?" Orm asked her. He saw her move back a little. He stopped in between the sand and water. A trident in one hand. He wore some type of gladiator armor that only aided in intimidating her. Without thinking she walked closer to him. Now she stood a few inches away from him. He was taller than she imagined and bulkier with the armor. Damn. 

"Uh....." No words could be made as she stared at him. He gave her a look of curiosity but wanted to know why she wanted to talk to him. Why would she seek him? Didn't she run away from him, but why did he expect her to come back. Something in him wanted to see her again after last night. She mesmerized him and it seemed to be vice versa. 

"Why did you call upon me, girl?" He asked her. It sounded more like a demand. This time she did manage to respond to him without freezing. 

"I'm sorry if you saw me naked yesterday, I don't know if I disturbed you when I swam where you were at" She apologized for her nudity. It was embarrassing knowing someone saw her naked without her knowing. 

"Your state of nudity didn't offend me." He clarified. She gave him a slight smile. Orm saw her slightly shift. There was an awkward silence between them before he talked. 

"Why did you truly ask for me?" He knew she didn't come just to apologize to him. He could see it in her stance in front of him. Orm watched as she observed his armor in wonder. Her eyes taking in every detail of it. He felt a sense of pride as she took her time running her eyes up and down him. She didn't look unpleased with what was before her.

"I just wanted to see you again." She answered him truthfully. He hummed at her response in curiosity. "I've never seen something like you in my entire life around here. Y-You just took my breath away when I saw you..." One of her hands came up to touch his chest plate. He grabbed her wrist just as she was inches away from touching him. Why would she touch him. Of all beings, she had the courage to do that. 

"Sorry." He held her wrist for a time before releasing it. "You are a curious but foolish girl, Natalie." He actually remembered her name. She smiled up at him. 

"Goodbye." He turned away from her and left back to the water. He was about to swim back when he heard her whistle at him. 

"Tomorrow, meet me here again." Her voice had a hint of hope he would say yes. He stood quiet for a few seconds before answering her. "I will." She grinned at his response. He turned back and swam away from her. She stood there for awhile. As she felt he couldn't see her anymore she screeched in excitement.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's other chapter. Thanks for the comments.

Vulko had confronted him next afternoon just as he was on his way to visit Natalie. It was an unexpected question but he does have a reason to ask him. It was suspicious that the future king of Atlantis sneaked off in the middle of the night without telling his council. "Where have you've been sneaking off to?" He was leaving his chambers as his advisor showed up in front of him. 

"To the city." He simply answered. Vulko hummed at his response. "For what purpose, may I ask?" 

"Business." He tried avoided the questions that was about to be asked but it was impossible. That man can see right through people. 

"If it is business, shouldn't it be between us and the council. Our people shouldn't be discussed about the affairs we have with the surface world." He had pushed on. He was persistent to let him leave until he told him the truth. "It is of personal affairs, Vulko." Orm swam past him.

"Are you meeting someone, my king?" Vulkos usual stoic figure had stared at him in surprise but worry. He stayed quiet. He got his answer from his lack of speech. 

"You are breaking a rule as a future ruler, Orm." He scolded him. Royalty prevented their own from fornicating with those who aren't, Mera was his betrothed. A clear example to the rule but she had refused him. Arthur had won her over. He knew she wasn't meant for him as she stared at him when she had escaped with Arthur.

"I have no intention of courting or mating with someone. It is strictly talk." He confirmed. Vulko nodded and left him. 

.........................

He came to her as he said he would. She was sitting down with her arms wrapped around her knees. He saw her head pick up and her mouth curve, a smile greeting him. "Hi." She stood up.

"What do you wish to talk about." He stopped right in front of her. He towered over her again. 

"First, how can you breath out of water? You live and breath in the ocean." She always wondered this. He did look human unlike most ocean creature but he was born in the sea. It was biologically impossible for humans to do that, living under the water.

"I am a high born. Only a certain amount of my people can do this." She gave him a wondered look. "High born?" 

"Like royalty?" He nodded at her.

"So your like a prince?" 

"You could say that." He answered her. 

"Are you going to marry a princess?" The question caught him off guard. He slightly narrowed his eyes at it and she caught it. 

"You don't have to answer that one." She tried thinking of another question to ask. 

"It's no bother. The answer to that question is no." He saw her slightly relax. "I was bethored to a princess named Mera but," He paused. "The marriage was called off." 

"Oh, sorry to hear that."

........................

Natalie didn't know how long she spent talking to him. She had convinced him to sit down in the benches they had on the beach, he was cautious at first but did so once he saw her sit down and pat a spot for him. The conversation had mostly been her asking questions while he answered her. How was Atlantis? How do his people live? What does he do? 

He didn't hesitate answering her. It felt as if she was talking to a computer throughout the talk. Probably because he was formal with his words. No ounce of humor was delivered. Natalie wondered if he even felt something other than formality.

It seemed that it was already getting late for both of them and he got up with her. "Goodbye." He went to take his leave until she grabbed his arm. He turned to her and gave her hand an estranged look. She touched him. Natalie's hand trailed up to his shoulder and then to his cheek without fear. He looked alarmed but didn't try to push her away. Her eyes landed on his lips.

He felt her soft touch on his face. His eyes stare deeply at her. She suddenly stood up to the pads of her feet and planted a kiss to his lips. He didn't move away even though his mind was telling him to do so. As soon as it started it finished, she pulled away from him. 

"Why would you do that?" It was his turn to ask a question. 

"You just seem to need one." There was something in him that seemed to want closure. She just initiated the contact, surprising herself. "Stay tonight...with me." She sounded desperate but didn't care.

"I..can't-." He hesitated. She gave him a saddened look. 

"Okay." She took his hand and led him away from the ocean.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so sorry it took me so long to update it. I will surely finish this story for you all. Thank you for everybody who waiting so long for the update, more will be coming soon.

His eyes wandered around. Elsewhere but her. Orm was trying his hardest to avoid looking at her because he knows if he does, there would be no way to stop it. She was such a captivating creature. Practically taking his breath away. The feelings of the soft skin of her hand wrapped around his burned more than it should've. Just the thought of her soft delicate fingers grabbing at his own sent shivers up his spine. 

The walk to her home seemed shorter than he thought. He watched as she nervously grabbed at the doorknob. She was excited. Beyond any excitement she ever felt before. But deep down, she was truly terrified. Terrified of having someone not even human, come into her home. She was pretty sure he saw her shake, then his hand clasped on hers. He definitely did see.

"You are shaking." His words cut through her state. "Are you cold." 

"No, it's not the cold. I'm just nervous is all." She explained. She finally opened the door and let him in. She had practically dragged him inside. Closing the door behind them, she led him into a couch. At first she saw him stare at it with caution until she told him to sit. He was new to the feel of human furniture. Orm looked sharply at her figure as she walked to his side only to grab a small device. With a click of the button, a sudden light and noise came from a screen in front of him. He did the only normal response to it and brought his trident up, ready to attack it but Natalie intervened. "No! It's just a TV." 

He looked at her with an angered look. She felt herself shrink back. "It doesn't do anything but broadcast shows." Her voice came out soft. He let out a deep huff and set his trident down. The clank of it on the wooden floor loud. "Warn me." He grumbled out. This was new territory for him. It was only natural to be hostile. 

"Wait here. I'm going to get something for us." He saw her leave into another room. Natalie opened one of the cabinets and pulled out a popcorn bag. It was simplest thing she could serve both of them right now. As she set the timer she heard him walk inside. Well there goes the waiting. He stopped by her side. 

"Don't be startled by the popping. It's the food cooking." 

................................

Well...her time with him was interesting. She tried watching some channels with him but almost all of them ended with him scoffing at the screen or telling her to change it. She also learned he didn't like human food as much. Popcorn in general. She had convinced him to try eating some, but he just stared daggers at them. His face had scrunch up in disgust as he ate one. 

She sat next to him. The space in the couch taken mostly by him so she leaning against him. He flinched when she did so but quickly calmed down. Orm really wasn't used to the touch. Both of them stared at the screen. He had given up trying to find one and stopped at a game show, laughter filling the quiet room.

"Why did you come back." Natalie asked. She looked up at him. Orm was taken aback by the sudden question. 

"My visits concern you?" He countered with his own question. 

"Yes. You travel all the way from your home to here. To the surface, just to meet me. Isn't there a law or something that prevents you from coming here because I've never learned of your species really being true without meeting you. Nobody has." She said. "Do people even know what you're doing. " 

"If I'm caught coming to you, punishment will be the surely given. I can be persecuted just from being seen here with you with no hesitation." Orm explained.

"Then why did you agree to come with me." Her tone grew serious. He stayed silent. "Tell me why you keep coming back, Orm." She was completely facing him now. He didn't turn to look at her.

"Please...tell me." Her voice cracked for a bit. "Fine." She pushed herself away from him and stood up. As she was about to leave to her room, he stood up as well and grabbed at her arm. She twirled to meet his face. Once again, Orm surprised himself by grabbing her hand and returning it to his cheek. "You never seize to fascinate me, Natalie. I come back to you for the closure I need. Closure only you can give me." He answered her. 

Both stood still then. It was completely silent. The rush of blood and the pumping of her heart echoing in her ears. It felt as if it was going to erupt from her chest. Natalie's eyes looked at his for a time before they lowered to his lips. She very much wanted to kiss him. And he wanted to be kissed again. She brought herself up and did so. He seemed unresponsive in the beginning but slowly melting into the kiss. She giggled at his attempt to kiss her back and pulled away. She took his hand again and led him into her room. 

..............................

She made him go inside first. Natalie could see him stare at every inch of her room. It looked plain. But welcoming. The faint light of her lamp illuminated part of her room. Leaving the rest in darkness. He liked it. 

Orm still felt her hand hold his. He made no move to remove it. His body slowly turned to look at her, her beaming smile making something in him swell. Now that he was here with her. He had no idea what to do. He never marveled at the thought of being here with her alone. In the back of his head he could hear Vulko repeating the warning he gave him. No courting or mating, but were overshadowed by the need for Natalie.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments and kudos are welcome. Next chapter will be when the rated E comes to play.


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This update took longer than I thought my friends. Lately I've been losing my motivations to continue writing this story but I can't leave it like this. Not when many people enjoyed this as much as I did. I will finish this story in the end and won't rush through with it and leave you guys unfulfilled with it. I promise you all that. ✊
> 
>  
> 
> This will be the longest chapter for y'all.

The silence between both of them was torturous. Utterly making her body tremble and his face contort to that of worry. He looked deeply at her, the face of a mere human who calmed him with her presence. That same very human who burned his chest with a simple look from her eyes. Natalie softy sighed and smiled for him. The gesture making one grow on him as well. 

Her hands reached underneath herself and slowly grasped the bottom of her shirt. The grip he had on his trident tightened but was left unnoticed as she continued freeing herself of her shirt. The sheer force of his hand would surely break bones. She finally pulled it off her body and was left only in her bra. Said undergarment was peeled off of her chest soon after, leaving her bare to him. The burning lust in him rose to immense height, he felt himself gulp at the beautiful sight before him.

Nervously, her fingers trailed towards her shorts and pulled them off along with her underwear. She slipped them off as swiftly as she can and kicked them towards the corner. Now with everything guarding her body gone, she stood there bare to him. Everything she hid was now for all of him to admire. To love.

His mouth was dry. His clothes felt tight. He didn't know what to begin with. He didn't know what to do. Orm's eyes shined with more life than ever. Twitching ever so often with desire. "Beautiful." The word left his mouth unconsciously. The damn smiled she bore only seemed to grow bigger as she closed the gap between them. Her nude body flush against his armor.....Gods how he wanted to rip everything he wore just to feel her skin against his own!

As agonizingly as she could, her hands trailed from his chest plate to cup his cheek once again. She pulled herself up and kissed him with all the passion within her body. His body melted into hers and the grip on his trident loosened. A loud thud against the floor rang but neither made a move to pick it up as they were in too deep to stop. The hands on his cheeks disappeared and reached to grab his instead, Orm didn't make a move to stop what she was going for as he understood what she planned. Her hands maneuvered his to hover over her hips before closing the distance, the heat of her skin pleasant against his. Orm couldn't help but dig his fingers deeper.

Her hands grabbed at the helmet he wore and soon pulled it off him, the blonde locks she adored visible now, all the while their lips refused to leave each other. Orm caught Natalie's drift and moved his hands from her hips to remove the armor. With even heavier thudding, they were off. Leaving him in only his purple scaled suit.

He moved away from her body to remove the suit and her hands reached to aid him in it. Orm felt goosebumps around his body as she helped him removed it. He felt her hands trailed down with it. Down to his neck. His chest. His waist. He expected her to stop before going any lower than his abdomen but he was wrong. 

"I can do the rest-" He was caught off guard as her soft hands came too close to his member. Orm slightly moved back at the touch. Her hand withdrew as if she hurt him in some way, a look of apology directed to him.

"It just startled me, don't think of it as anything wrong." He reassured her. She nodded before waiting for him to pull it off. Taking in the sight of his well built body. As soon as he exposed himself to her, her breath hitched. His size was intimidating and impressive, her fingers nervously played with each other.

"Are you frightened?" Orm asked. Truth be told. It was scary for her. "Yeah......you?" 

"Yes." He was honest as well. "Then let's both face this together." She moved towards her bed and layed on her back, a pillow propped below her so she could see him. He stood in the same spot, deep in thought. Natalie felt like he needed a little more motivation and in a sultry move, spread her legs to reveal her core. Her glistening wetness dripped from her like honey, she was even more beautiful like this. This seemed to make something in him take over his primal urges and slip in between her legs. Her legs were soon wrapped around his hips and a warm heat pressed against her thigh.

His mouth greedily returned to her lips, his hands groping at whatever flesh he could. Natalie's muffled moaning only spurred him on. He abandoned her lips soon after, leaving her lips swollen and her lungs to desperately take in air. His lips wondered to her chest and took a breast in his mouth, the pleasurable feeling causing her to whine and moan underneath him. "W-where did this come from." She giggled as her hands dug into his hair. A small groan mixed with a snort responded before he gave the other breast the same treatment. 

The painful swell of his member grew with each sound she made and he moved from her chest, now swollen wet buds. Orm grabbed a hold of her thighs before pushing her farther up, his body soon taking its previous position in between her legs. He gripped his length and positioned it towards her wet core, her body shuddering for him to enter her.

"Ready." He asked her, the head of his member poking at her lips. She felt herself twitch and shake in excitement and desperation. This was all too much for her to take and her eyes became blurry. Tears poured from her eyes.

"I love you." The words left her mouth unexpectedly. She saw his eyebrows knit tighter with wide eyes, displaying shock. It took him awhile to comprehend her and once he did, he smiled. For once Orm was smiling bigger than her right now. It was a beautiful sight. "I love you as well." Hearing him say it made her cry even more.

He guided his member into her and she gasped softly as the head entered. Orm couldn't help but groan in ecstasy at the new foreign feeling of being inside Natalie. A strange dull feeling rose as he inserted himself. She hissed slightly at the pain and he caught on.

"Am I hurting you." He stopped from above her. His pupils had dilated into a deep lustful one, his breathing shallow as he was almost fully in her. 

"It hurts but I know it will only last a few moments. Please continue." He did as he was told and pushed farther inside until he felt resistance. He gave her a glance and she nodded, as carefully as he can, he took her body. She cried out in pain, his lips kissed her collarbone to comfort her and it worked. They stood still, allowing each other to get used to the new feeling. It was an uncomfortable stretch for her but it didn't last for long before she's telling him that she was ready. 

Now that the pain subsided, all she could feel now is pleasure. As he gently thrust into her form, all she could think about is how good it felt. Her hands wrapped around his head and pulled his chest down to hers and her legs trapped him, there's no possible way he could escape now and he had no problem with it. With a few more thrust, he spilled his seed within her. The hot feeling of liquid shooting inside her bringing her to euphoria.

In her exhausted state, she gave him one final kiss before sleep overcame her. Orm stared at the creature underneath him and soon followed her to a deep slumber.

 

......................................

 

Before the night sky disappeared with light, a man made his way back to the ocean. Despite the sinking feeling in his chest, he needed to go back home. But at the cost, he would have to leave the one true thing he loved behind. The warmth the sun made would never be enough for the one he left.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks to each and everyone of you who have left comments and kudos and read this, it means alot to me. Know that I always look forward to what you guys think about it.

**Author's Note:**

> Comments and Kudos are always welcome ( ´ ▽ ` )ﾉ


End file.
